


Pre-Party Pining

by Takenatmidnight



Series: Monster High Minis [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight
Summary: Clawdeen helps Draculaura get ready for a party and feels some feelings.
Relationships: Draculaura & Clawdeen Wolf
Series: Monster High Minis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977895
Kudos: 20





	Pre-Party Pining

It was 8:09 P.M., and Draculaura was buzzing with excitement. Clawdeen, her best ghoulfriend in the entire world, would be there any minute. They were going to Spectra’s 100-something-th birthday party together.  
A loud knocking of brass against wood rang through the Dracula household foyer. Draculaura’s head perked up, and she immediately hopped up from where she was sitting in her room.  
“Honey, your friend is at the door!”  
“I know, dad! I heard it!” Draculaura called to her father, bouncing out of her room and down a couple stairs before poofing into a bat and flying the rest of the way down. Changing back at the bottom step, she tugged the giant wooden doors open and grinned.  
“Hi Clawdeen! Are you ready for the party?”  
Clawdeen certainly looked ready. She was wearing a lime-green party dress patterned with black tiger stripes, heels with spikes that were sharper than her fangs, and a purple leather jacket with green fur that Draculaura was pretty sure she designed herself. Clawdeen grinned back. “You know I am.”  
Draculaura brought a hand up to her face, turning it side to side. “What about me? Is my makeup okay?”  
Clawdeen winced. “You want me to be honest?”  
“Yes!”  
“Your wings are a little uneven.”  
“Ugh!” Draculaura groaned. “Can you come up and help me a little? Pleeease?”  
“‘Course I can, Lala.”  
After letting Clawdeen in, Draculaura turned and transformed into a bat again, bypassing the stairs entirely. Clawdeen jogged up after her. “Slow down! We can’t all do that, you know!”  
“Draculaura, are you flying up the stairs again?” Her father called from the living room on the other side of the stairwell. “You know what I said about that!”  
Bat-Draculaura flapped in midair, waiting for Clawdeen to catch up. “It’s more practice! I thought you wanted me to practice!”  
“You can practice outside, on the roof! I don’t want you running into any more chandeliers!”  
Clawdeen snickered. She couldn’t tell, since bats aren’t really the most expressive, but she was pretty sure Draculaura scowled at her. “That was one time!”  
By the time Clawdeen got up the ridiculously long stairs, her friend was already standing in her doorway. “I thought you had super fast wolf speed.”  
“Even wolves shouldn’t run up stairs in three-inch heels, ghoul.”  
Draculaura led her into her bedroom. Even though Clawdeen had been to her house too many times to count, the overwhelming pinkness always hit her hard. She had spent hours thinking about all the ways she could redesign her ghoulfriend’s room. Curse of the fashion designer. Draculaura liked it, though, and that was good enough for Clawdeen.  
Draculaura plopped down on the black bench in front of her intricate vanity and picked up an eyeliner pencil. “Which side looks more uneven to you?”  
Clawdeen sat on the edge of her bed - well, coffin - and squinted. “Depends on what you’re going for.”  
“I just want it to go more out than up.”  
“Then you should probably redo the left side.”  
Clawdeen watched her friend drag the pencil across her face, making an even more crooked shape than before. “Better?”  
Clawdeen made a face that said no, and Draculaura pouted. “I just can’t get this right!” She held the pencil up hopefully. “Can you do it for me?”  
Clawdeen got up and took the pencil from her hand. “Sure. Hold still.”  
Draculaura smiled and closed her eyes. Clawdeen held her jaw, tilting her face up at an angle, then, bending forward, she carefully pressed the pencil against her pink skin.  
Clawdeen ignored the jolt that ran up her arm when she touched Draculaura. She ignored how unbelievably soft her skin was, even for being 1600 years old. She ignored the urge to brush Draculaura’s perfect bangs aside a little. She ignored all the things her mind was telling her when she noticed how shiny Draculaura’s lipgloss was. She ignored the thought of what it would look like on her lips instead. She ignored the feelings building in her stomach, getting stronger every second she focused on Draculaura’s face. She had been ignoring those feelings for years. It wasn’t that hard to do it now.  
Stepping back, she viewed her work. “Done.”  
Draculaura opened her eyes and beamed at the mirror, even though she couldn’t actually see her face. “Fangs, Clawdeen! You’re the best!”  
Clawdeen smirked. “No problem, ghoulfriend.”  
Together they gathered everything they were bringing and headed back downstairs. Dracula met them at the door, waving goodbye from the doorway as they stepped outside. “Have a nice night, ghouls! Don’t have too much fun!”  
“We will!” Draculaura called back. She popped the trunk of her car with a press of her key and carefully placed her pink-dotted gift box on top of random stuff and assorted sports equipment. “What did you get Spectra?”  
“Stationery stuff,” Clawdeen answered, setting her purple gift bag in the trunk next to Draculaura’s gift. “You?”  
“A dress from my favorite bootique.”  
“I bet she’ll like it.” Clawdeen tugged the car door open, climbing in the passenger seat.  
Draculaura climbed in on the other side, shutting her door and strapping in. “You really think so?”  
“I know so. You have scary great taste when it comes to gifts.”  
“Fangs, Clawdeen.”  
Draculaura turned the key in the ignition, and soon they were turning out of the driveway and out onto the road. The cool night breeze felt good as it rushed through Clawdeen’s hair. Draculaura’s twin ponytails whipped behind her, the wind tousling her perfect hairstyle. She might ask Clawdeen to fix it once they got to Spectra’s house. She sure did seem to do a lot of look-fixing for her ghoulfriends. She didn’t mind, especially not when it came to Draculaura. It was just another excuse to get closer to her. Clawdeen knew excuses were all she could get. She didn’t have a chance. She didn’t really need a chance, though - being her friend was still pretty clawsome.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry that everything I've posted lately has been super short fics! I hope to start working on some longer stuff next week. I just whipped this fic up in like an hour because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging 😞 I had an algebra test and two biology tests last week pls forgive me
> 
> Idk why I suddenly had the idea to write Monster High fanfiction of all things but if it gives me an excuse to use 'clawsome' non-ironically then I'm not complaining. Anyway love u guys xx


End file.
